Actuation systems that effectively use existing sources of power, such as fluid flow in a gas turbine engine, remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.